Fallin' apart
by A Writ3rs R3bel
Summary: Edward leaves Bella for a different reason but he tells her why & he still loves her.she turns into a new breed of vamp & gets it into her head, after a couple of years, that he doesn't love her anymore but he still does.
1. It all starts to fall

Bella pov

I spread myself on the soft grass of Edward and mine's meadow, and enjoyed his glorious company.

He took an unneeded and quivering breath, and whispered in my ear, "Listen Bella, my love, my family and I have to leave."

My first reaction was about Charlie and my mother. How would they react to me leaving unexpectedly? Then I comprehended what he said, _my family and I._

I spoke slowly as I began to tremble, and tears brimmed at the corners of my eyes, "Wha-what do you mean, my family and I? Am I not coming with you?" I turned around to face him and what I saw finally made my tears fall like rain. His eyes looked empty and desolate. He looked...broken.

"I'm so sorry Bella...but you must understand, it kills me to leave you. But I have to do it for your own safety! These fucking creatures said they will KILL you if I stay or bring you with me!" He was practically growling by the end and Edward NEVER swears. He was starting to really scare me and I wanted him to stop.

"What creatures?" I questioned as I sobbed into his icy chest, even if it was cold, it still provided comfort to know he was there with me...for now that was.

He sighed and for once he did sound his real age. They are like vampires but they are different somehow. These creatures want _you_ Bella. They told my family and I they only want to study you from afar, for scientific purpose because of you blocking abilities but I don't trust them."

"Then why are you leaving? It doesn't make any sense! Wouldn't it be better if you stayed here to protect me than leave me all alone with them!!!" I cried hysterically.

"You won't be alone. I asked Jacob and the pack to watch over you when I leave. He was more than happy to oblige" He spoke gruffly and it sounded like he was trying really hard to not sob.

"Im sorry my love, but its final, my family and I are leaving," he said hoarsely but his voice still carried its melodious quality as scooped me bridal style and caressed me against his chest. We were at his house in no time at all.

"I wanted you say goodbye to everyone" he said lightly, calm again in the presence of Esme, so as not to frighten her.

I was not though. I cried a balled my eyes out, especially when I said goodbye to Alice.

Edward finally broke down and carried me to my house.

We curled up on my bed, held each other close, and let the tears flow, well he sobbed.

I finally tired my self out and fell into peaceful, silent, dreamless oblivion.

When I woke up I was groggy with sleep, and groped around the bed for Edward. Then the past days events hit me like a tidal wave. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about that.

"Edward..." It sounded pathetic and weak. I didn't want it to be me, why couldn't I ever be strong!

A thump against my window made me jump and squeal. I was surprised I hadn't broken out into hysterics, I guess I was still in shock. Then I did something totally brave or just really dumb, I went up to the window to see who it was....

**HA I MADE A CLIFFY!!!!**


	2. it just so

**Just so you know, I changed and added to CHAPTER 1, YOU NEED TO RE-Read it or just read it to get the story. Sorry.**

....It was only Jacob, and upon seeing him I let it all out.

He remorsefully came in and held me for maybe an hour or so till i stopped crying. Then I just sat there, taking comfort from his warmth. Then a sudden and terrible thought hit me._ If Edw__ard isn't here but he still loves me, that doesn't mean I can be with somebody else right? But Jacob is only here to provide security and warmth, something that you desperately need._

Jacob gently turned me around and caressed my face, I closed my eyes to its warmth as he rubbed away the remaining tear with his large thumbs.

"I love you Bella....I always will" He whispered.

"I love you too Jacob"**{****T****HS IS NOT J/B}**Why on earth did I say that? I have no idea, Im guessing I just wanted to escape the truth.

His face was centimeters away from mine and moving closer...

But then I thought about Edward and how wrong it was to be doing this behind his back. He would no anyways because of Alice. Or maybe he probably couldn't because of those creatures.


End file.
